


We're all thieves

by orangetarts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fem!Marco, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetarts/pseuds/orangetarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is leaving his hometown for the promise of something new, something better.<br/>However on his way there he meets a very pretty girl who he can't seem to forget about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The train

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the Idea of this fic from some fanart that really really reminded me of Nana (which, if you havent watched/read it, I really suggest you do so.)
> 
> Marco is female in this fic also~ enjoy! feel free to leave me some feedback and constructive criticism.

I looked down at my phone and heaved a small sigh.  
The train was late and the snow was thickening around my feet. I reached in my pocket to produce a cigarette, lighting it with the matchbook stuffed into the plastic wrapper around the pack itself. The leather jacket and t-shirt I had on wasn’t doing much to keep me warm otherwise.  
A dinging sound resounded in the open air of the station, announcing that the train was arriving, I cursed under my breath and stubbed out the barely smoked cigarrette on the heel of my boot, hoisting my luggage over my shoulder.  


The train pulled into the platform as promised and the small group of people around me who had also been waiting were now shuffling around waiting to board as well.  
Coughs of children and elderly men, mothers chastising their offspring to hold still and be patient for just a while longer, and the sounds of rustling luggage and belongings resounded through the otherwise piercing silence of the night time.  


I smirked to myself at the thought that we just looked like a heard of cattle being sent somewhere that was promised to be better, but in reality it was just another slaughter house.  
I was on my way to Tokyo…I was trying to make things better for myself by getting out of this shit little town in the country. There was nothing more for me here. My mother wanted nothing to do with me anymore when I told her I was forgoing any prospects of college to focus on a career of music.  
I guess nothing more can really be expected when your older brother is in med-school…  


I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts and boarded the train, glancing at my ticket and trying to find my seat.  
When I finally found where I’d be sitting, there was someone else in the assigned aisle.  
  
‘Great…’ I had thought to myself, seeing the long black hair, pulled up into a pony tail with a polka dotted black and white ribbon in it, I was sure it was some broad.  
I wasn’t the greatest with dealing with people, so this was gonna be just _wonderful_ having to deal with someone being next to me for the whole 5 hour train ride to tokyo.  
I sighed and put my things into the storage bin above the seat without so much as a glance towards the person who would (begrudgingly) be my companion throughout this journey. Making sure everything was in order before sitting down I sighed softly under my breath, hoping she wouldnt hear my vocal dissatisfaction for this fact.

“Excuse me…” I muttered quietly, more to make her aware of my presence than anything else.  
She looked up at me with a small start and then a smile.  
….My heart stopped for a moment right then and there. She was…for lack of more eloquent wording…really fucking cute.  
I pulled out the ticket to show her. “I have the seat next to you…hope you don’t mind…” I tried to give the best smile I could possibly muster and sat down carefully in the seat, trying not to make it too obvious that I was…well, sort of checking her out.  


“I don’t mind at all.” She smiled and offered me her hand when I’d made myself comfortable.  
I looked at her hand, and then back to her face, taking in the polite gesture and shaking her hand.  
“My name is Marco.” She said.  


At this point I was a little confused. Wasn’t Marco a boys’ name? In any case it was kind of cute.  
I figured I should extend the same courtesy and tell her my name as well.  
“Jean.” I said shortly, but not with any rude implications in my voice…or at least I hoped not.  
She nodded and turned in her seat, looking clearly uncomfortable.  
I guess I’d come off as an asshole again. I sighed internally and shook my head, taking my ipod from my pocket and shoving the buds in my ears and selecting something angry and loud.

**** 

We were about an hour of the way into our journey when the train came to a sudden stop, rocking me out of the sleep coma I was just about to fall into. “God Damnit…” I mused and rubbed my temples, completely forgetting about the cute girl that was seated next to me. It seemed she was getting into a sleep herself. I looked over at her and felt a heat rising in my stomach for the second time. I looked away quickly and looked into the aisle to see what was going on and why the train had stopped. Several other people were starting to chatter and look around, waiting for some kind of explaination of what happened. 

Marco, the girl beside me pulled out her cell phone and made a phone call, to who I assume was her boyfriend. “Hey…yeah..the train stopped. I’m gonna be late….” she listened for a moment more. “W-what? What do you mean you can’t pick me up at the station?” Her eyes got wider and she looked somewhat frantic. My attention was subconciously turned to her, not realizing how obvious it was that I was staring at her now. 

“God damn it, Eren, I wonder if it was even worth it…leaving everything to go to Tokyo with you.” And with that she hung the phone up…quite forcefully if I may add. I swallowed thickly and looked at her, biting the inside of my lip as she sat there, hot with rage. How do I ask if she’s alright without being horribly awkward. She sighed and leaned into the window, her face no longer in view. I swallowed again and looked away, thinking at this point it was probably better if I didnt say anything. With that, finally an announcement came over the P.A system. It spoke with a crackle of static. 

“ _Attention passengers, due to the snow, the train will be delayed until further notice. We sincerely apologize for the inconvenience_ ” and with a click, it was over. 

I chanced another glance to Marco. Her body was shivering a little despite the hoodie she wore. I reached over slowly and touched her shoulder, chancing this interaction. “H-hey…is everything alright…?” My fingers were barely touching her shoulder. She turned around and hastily wiped at her eyes, nodding with a smile. “Yeah, yeah…I’m fine…” She paused. “What did you say your name was again?” “It’s Jean.” I made a point to actually smile this time. “Ah right, Jean.” She nodded and looked at her boots, rubbing the toes together and biting her lip. “It’s just my boyfriend…” She trailed off. 

Boyfriend? My thoughts from earlier were confirmed. Of course she had a boyfriend. I shifted a little to face her now. “Yeah…most men are just assholes all the time. Trust me, I’d know.” I gave a short laugh. I was more surprised when she laughed, too. “He’s…a good guy. He’s just got a temper that I can’t stand…and he’s selfish” She sighed and leaned her head back into the window. I nodded and leaned back in my seat, putting both of my hands behind my head. Likely story. She was probably one of those girls who’s in a bad relationship and defends their boyfriend to make it look better on the outside. I’d see that one too many times to feel sorry for those girls anymore. 

But then I was reminded of her phone call… she’d said something about giving everything up to move to Tokyo with this prick. She must really like him if that’s the case. I knew that Connie was picking me up at the station and now this girl seemed like she had no one. Connie probably wouldn’t mind picking her up, too right? “Well…if you need a ride when we get there…whenever that might be… I think my friend wouldn’t mind taking you along with us…” I looked over at her feeling suddenly shy and sheepish…which wasn’t my personality at all.  


She looked up with bright eyes and smiled, “Really? You’re sure it’s not too much trouble…’cause I would really appreciate it…” the brightness faded and she bit her lip. Damn she looked cute like that. I shook myself of my thoughts and gave a little nod. “Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll beat him up if he says no.” I stated matter-of-factly. She laughed again. I was really beginning to like that laugh. Some time passed and Marco and I chatted aimlessly. I’d found out her name was actually Marcelena but when she was a kid she was a tomboy so everyone called her Marco and it just stuck over the years. Imagining her as a tomboy was hard with what she was wearing… an oversized pullover hoodie, printed shorts with stockings and knee length socks running down into her loosely laced brown boots. The bow in her hair was a nice touch as well. 

I’d told her about my band and how I was moving to Tokyo to hopefully make a profit off of performing. No one liked rock & roll where I came from. She was immediately interested when I’d brought up the fact that I was in a band.  
“Oooh wow that’s so cool!” she clapped her hands together excitedly. My ego inflated simultaneously. “Do you sing or play guitar or drums?” she asked, mimicing the movements with her words for each instrument. “I sing and play guitar.” I nodded, trying to make myself look cooler, shifting in my seat to sit upright now. “Woooow. I’d love to hear you play sometime…since well, we will be moving to the same city now.” He eyes glittered for a moment, or at least I swore they did….and that was it. I was smitten now. I shouldn’t be ‘smitten’ with a girl who I knew had a boyfriend… but what was this really going to become anyway? I shrugged it off and continued talking to her. “I’m planning to go to art school… it’s really the only thing I was ever good at…” she laughed lightly again and covered her mouth with her hand. _How ladylike_ I thought, still remembering her tomboy comment. 

“Oh you draw?” I asked turning towards her more now. “I paint actually.” She spoke as though she was correcting me. “I’d like to see your art sometime…” I said this with more of a question in my intonation. “Sure, that’d be awesome… Say…would you mind if I got your phone number or something…? It would be nice to at least have one friend in a new place you know.” she nodded and carefully started pulling out her cell phone.

I did the same and flipped the case’s cover off, nodding as I told her my contact details. “Hope we’ll be able to keep in touch.” I smiled as I added a note she couldn’t see in the comment box of the contacts in my phone ‘Really Cute Train Girl’  
Finally after what seemed like a hundred years, the P.A system came back on announcing that the train would be moving again. As much as I was happy to finally be getting there, I was also really enjoying my time with Marco… _Marcelena_ I repeated in my head, a smile surfacing on my lips for what seemed like no reason.  
….Marcelena.


	2. Smoke Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean have to part ways after the train arrives at the station.  
> but Jean can't get her out of his mind.

We finally made it to the station in Tokyo 4 hours later, it was already well past 1am and Marco had fallen asleep…on my shoulder. On the outside I seemed fine…calm, cool and collected. Inside was another story entirely. It took all I had not to squeal like a little boy in a comic book store. Her hair smelled like strawberries. Her skin was soft and dewey. I really had this immense urge to reach out and brush my fingers over her hand that was on the arm rest between us…barely touching my side.

I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts, chastising myself for it at the same time.  
‘C’mon Jean, you _know_ she has a boyfriend.’ I knew she had a boyfriend, but that wasn’t stopping me. I wanted to know her more, I wanted to hear her laugh a little louder. I just…wanted her.  
It was strange. I was typically the lone wolf and now here I was, becoming some kind of blithering idiot over this girl I hardly even knew. It still didn’t stop my mind from wandering all over the places it didn’t really need to be. 

With another crack, the P.A system announced we’d arrived safely and we were free to deboard now. I readched over carefully and shook Marco out of her sleep a gently.  
“Hey, Marco…We’re here.” She roused slowly and pulled herself off my shoulder when she’d realized just where she was sleeping this whole time.  
“Oh wow, I’m really sorry.” She giggled shyly and wiped at her mouth  
“I didn’t drool on you did I?” She grabbed my jacket and checked it for any tell-tale signs that she’d done just that.  
“N-no I don’t think you did.” I laughed and shook my head, looking to check as well. “Oh good, because that would have been mega embarrassing.” She let out a soft sigh and smiled. _Damn that smile…_  


I stood up and stretched, taking a moment to realign my spine before reaching up to take my bag from the overhead storage compartment. I slung it over my back and looked over at Marco. “Did you have a bag up here, too?” I pointed to the bin and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.  
“Yeah, it’s a pink one…could you grab it for me?” Her hands disappeared in her sleeves and it looked like she blushed, her eyes looking in a direction other than my face. I nodded and pushed a few other bags out of my way before grabbing hers and handing it over to her. She took it and held it against her chest with a nod of thanks. “Ah, I should call Connie and tell him that we’re here.” I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked for his number, grabbing her wrist with my free hand without thinking and walking to the front of the car to exit. I turned around when we stepped outside and noticed her face looked a bit more flushed than it had a moment ago. I blinked a few times before noticing that she was rubbing her wrist.  


“Oh shit, sorry… did I grab you too hard?” I bit my lip.  
“O-oh…no it’s fine.” She shook her head. “Just…wasn’t really expecting that.” She smiled at me. Her eyes curved up into their own smile as well.  
“I just didn’t want you to get lost…” I cleared my throat and selected Connie’s number from my contacts, waiting for the line to connect. “Hey Connie, I’m here at the station can you come get me now?” “Yeah man, On my way, be there in about 10 minutes or so.”  
I hung up without saying goodbye and looked back to Marco, who seemed to be shivering in the early morning windchill that swept between us. I started taking off my jacket to give her— I was a gentleman when I wanted to be— but she caught me and waved her hands up, blushing furiously  


“O-oh Jean, I’m fine really you don’t need to… honest.” She looked away from me and wrapped her arms around her slender frame again. “You’re not bullshitting anyone. You’re shaking like a leaf, girl.” I smirked and tossed my leather jacket over her shoulders moving closer to her. “There.” I pulled the previously unfinished cigarette from my pack and relit it without even asking Marco how she felt about me smoking around her. I inhaled deeply and breathed out the putrid cloud of smoke, akin to that of a dragon. “Oh wow, shit sorry…you don’t mind if I smoke right..?” I looked over to Marco, holding the cigarette away from her face. She shook her head in a ‘no’ response but I still stepped a little farther away from her anyway.

A few minutes later, Connie pulled up and blared his horn at the both of us. I cursed under my breath and walked over, sticking my head in the passenger side window and explaining that we needed to give Marco a ride home as well.  
“Isn’t Marco a boy’s name? She looks plenty female to me…” His eyes wandered her figure and he smirked slightly.  
I reached in and smacked his stupid bald head.  
“Stop it you perv, let’s just go, it’s freezing balls out here.”  


I motioned for Marco to come over and even opened the door for her to get in, making sure her bag made it all the way in before closing the door and getting into the front seat. “Marco, this is my buddy Connie” He turned and gave her a greasy wink that made me cringe. She just laughed it off however. “So, where to pretty lady?” he asked as he pulled away from the train station and out onto the main road. She dug around in her pocket for a piece of paper with an address on it. Connie took it and typed it into his navigation system and we headed there.  


I put my feet up on the dashboard and finished my cigarette, flipping on the radio to break the awkward silence piercing the atmosphere in the car. Marco was digging around in her bag when I started singing along loudly to the song that was currently playing. She stopped and looked forward at me but I pretended not to notice. If we were being honest I was trying to impress her. Connie was banging his head and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, singing right along with me. Marco was being given a free show on her ride home and it looked like she was really enjoying it. The thing I enjoyed most, however, was that damn smile of hers. Her teeth were pearly white and practically glittered in the soft glow of the street lights flitering into the car as we drove over the bridge. I was pretty sure it was going to be the death of me at some point.  


We arrived at her friend’s house, whom she told us was named Sasha (and of course, Connie being the little sleaze that he was asked if she had a boyfriend, in which Marco replied with a witty remark claiming that yes she had a boyfriend and his name was Potato Salad.) I got out of the car to let her out and also to get my jacket back from her. “Well it was really nice meeting you, Jean.” she smiled again and I think I felt my heart melt right there. This wasn’t a good thing.  
She took off my jacket and handed it to me. I quickly put it back on in an attempt to block out the bitter cold that was weasling it’s way into my thin t-shirt. “Yeah, you too, Marco.” I nodded and before I could turn to walk away she surprise attacked me with a hug. I stood there with wide eyes trying to comprehend the situation, blinking a few times before returning the warm embrace. _Damn she smelled good…_  


“Thank you for bringing me home…” She whispered barely auidble, but I heard it anyway. I smiled to myself ‘Score 1 for Jean’ When we parted ways she waved us off before going into the house and shutting the door behind her. Despite the bitter chill, I felt inexplicably warm. Feeling it radiating from my core I just sighed and touched my stomach, willing the butterflies to a quick death. I got back into the car and looked at Connie, just _waiting_ for him to say something stupid so I could smack him again.

“She was pretty cute bro, you gonna see her again?” he asked as he made his way back to the highway. I leaned over the car door and put my forearm along the window, looking out into the open and empty night, shaking my head at his question. “Nah, she has a boyfriend.” I said, the distaste I had in that statement making itself plainly obvious. “Damn. Sucks to be you.” And there it was. I reached out and smacked him in his stupid, _stupid_ bald head. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence, my head still spinning as I remembered the sweet scent that radiated off Marco’s body, and was now stuck to my jacket. I closed my eyes and thought about her face…  
Slightly wavy black hair, long eyelashes, beautiful chocolate colored irises, and strategically placed freckles that drove me absolutely crazy.

What the hell is it about her that’s killing me so badly. I shook my head, trying (unsuccessfully) to rid the thoughts clouding my skull. I let out a sigh and reached for another cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep drag before exhaling… and I swore…I could see her face in the smoke.


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finds himself thinking about Marco more and more and he's not even sure what she's done to stick so well in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others, I think it's mostly because of dialogue. I hope you like it anyway~~ We're actually getting somewhere now!! *confetti*

A few weeks had passed since I had arrived in this big city. I hadn’t heard from Marco since the day we met, and still I couldn’t stop concentrating on her. I sat at the dining room table with the notebook and pen, trying to get some new lyrics written, but nothing was really happening to get anywhere fast.  
My bandmates, who I’d be living with were too busy practicing in the other room, so here I was all alone with nothing to keep me company but my thoughts. That was helpful.  
Reiner was on the drums, he was a big burly blond guy with a relaxed demeanor and a heart of gold. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have anywhere to stay, so thankfully he and his boyfriend, who also happened to be our bassist agreed to letting me snag the spare room for as long as I would need it.  
The bassist, Berholdt, was tall and gangly, his skin was tan and he had these piercing green eyes. He was often really quiet and didn’t really speak unless spoken to, but he was good at what he did and his heart was in the music. Reiner had once said he made up for the lack of emotion on his face with the emotion that came through his music.  
We were trying to get a gig at the local musicians club so practice was really sort of the bane of our combined existence at the current moment in time. However I was drawing a blank on these lyrics. I needed some inspiration. I lie my head down on the wooden table that Reiner had built and started running through all kinds of experiences that I could write about…but the one that kept coming back to me was Marco…I couldn’t stop thinking of her. This was so frustrating! I didn’t even know what about her did this to me. I’d never met a girl and been so instantly taken with them so all of this was pretty damn foreign to me.  
I picked up the pen and started scrawling whatever came to my mind at that point.  


About an hour later I had about 3 notebook pages (front and back) full of potential lyrics. I didn’t even realize what I was writing because it just flowed so easily out of me. I went back to read it and after getting through about the first page and a half I sighed and essentially smacked myself in the face. _Damnit…_ I decoded the lyrics and of course they all ended up being something about Marco. What the actual fuck was wrong with me. I shook my head and turned into a blank page, twirling the pen around in my fingers hoping another idea would befall me. I sat there with no avail for another 30 minutes and decided to call it quits. I guess Reiner and Bertholdt had the same idea because they walked out of their makeshift practice room at the same time I was rummaging through the fridge for some ‘brain food’  
  
“Any luck on those lyrics?” Reiner asked, wiping the sweat from his neck with a towel and fanning his shirt a little.  
I nodded and took a swig from the unopened water bottle I’d managed to find in the crowded refridgerator.  
“Yeah I guess so… getting somewhere.” I shrugged and put the bottle down on the table, leaning against it on my elbows. I hadn’t told them about my muse yet.  
… _Wait._ Did I just _seriously_ call her my muse? I shook my head vigorously trying to rid myself of the unacceptable imagery. Reiner just looked at me with a cocked brow and a confused expression plainly worn on his face.  
“You ok over there, dude?” He questioned, in which I responded with a nod and a small sigh. “I think I need to go take a rest. My brain is in mush right now.” Without any further explaination I walked into my bedroom and quietly shut the door.  
I flew into my bed and lie there with my forearm over my eyes. A tune in my head repeating over and over, I hummed it quietly but with passion intact all the same. I didn’t know why it seemed as though she was etched into my skull, making it impossible for her memory to fade entirely.  
I took out my phone and stared at her number, debating whether I should text her or not. I tapped out a stupid message and deleted it before my brain got the better of me and made me send it. I tossed the phone away and hid my face into the pillow drifting into a dreamless sleep. 

When I awoke again it was dark out and I fished around on my bed for my phone to check the time. I ended up flopping my body over the side of the bed to grab it from between the crack of my floor and the box spring under the mattress. I saw that it was well into the evening by now and I cursed under my breath for sleeping so long. I sat up and rubbed my temples, still feeling really groggy from the too-long nap, and looked out the window. I was getting hungry and I figured I should go out and get something since god knew there was nothing meal-worthy in this house. I rose and put on my my leather jacket, making sure to grab my wallet and headed out the door, making my way down the street to the closest 24 hour ramen shop I knew of. 

When I finally got my food, I sat there looking at the screen of my phone, internally debating whether or not I should just buck up and send Marco a text or something. I really wanted to talk to her, and it was driving me insane, not knowing exactly what it was that kept drawing my mind to her. I slammed my phone down on the table (a little harder than I meant to) and just sat there with my head in my hands, cursing myself for being such a little _bitch_. My face turned back to the ramen bowl that had stopped steaming a while ago, I wasn’t even hungry anymore. I was too disgusted with my actions to even feel any inkling of an appetite anymore. I lie there with my head on the table for a little longer, looking pitiful and completely dejected. What was I? A 12 year old school girl? I sat up quickly and slammed my hand on the table.  
“Fuck this!” I didn’t realize I’d said it aloud until I saw everyone in the room’s eyes were on me as if I’d insulted them directly. Ignoring their eyes, I picked up my phone and quickly scrolled through the contacts to find her name, opening it and just millimeters from pressing the ‘call’ button… the screen of my phone changed and informed me that I had a call… 

“M-marco?”  
She was calling me… What the hell just happened? I didn’t give myself too much time to think and cleared the desperation from my throat before answering.  
“Hello?” I said blankly. It was quiet for a moment before she responded. It wasn’t even a response, but a slight sniffle.  
“Marco, is that you?” I was really hoping she just hadn’t butt-dialed me or something…how humilating. I sat there and listened for a moment more, waiting for any type of acknowlegement. After about 15 seconds I finally heard something. “Y-yeah, it’s me…” I heard that sniffle again. Was she crying? Her voice was a little shaken and she was oddly quiet.  
“…Is…everything ok?” I asked, not really sure what else to say in this situation. She laughed, but there was no humor in it.  
“No? I don’t know, honestly.” A sigh came and now I was really concerned as to just what the _hell_ was going on.  
She coughed quietly and spoke again, a bit more clearly this time.  
“Look, I’m really sorry for calling you, but I’m just…kinda sorta a little….ok _a lot_ drunk and I just need someone to talk to. Sasha isn’t here right now so I’m home alone…and you’re the only other person I know.” It took me a moment to take in all of what she was saying. She was talking really fast and her words were slightly slurring together.  
“Why…are you drinking alone? Don’t you know that can really be dangerous…?” I willed my voice not to sound to urgent, and I could tell I was failing.  
“I really don’t even care anymore, to be honest.” She chuckled that humorless chuckle once more and I sighed, shaking my head even though I knew she couldn’t see.  
“Do you…want me to come over or something…? I really don’t think you should be alone right now.” I offered and nervously tapped my fingers on the counter.  
“J-jean, you really don’t have to go to so much trou—“ I cut her short  
“No, really, I insist. Are you still at the same place we dropped you off? I can be there in less than 5 minutes.” I was getting a little too ahead of myself but I really didn’t care.  
“Y-yeah I’m still here…” She spoke softer now. I was already standing up and throwing a tip down next to the bowl of scarcely touched ramen before walking outside and hailing a cab to make my way over to Marco’s. “Got it. I’ll see you soon.” and with that I hung up and told the first taxi I got in the exact coordinates of my destination. 

My heart was slamming like a jack hammer in my chest. I held my hand over it in a feeble attempt to get it to stop. My breathing was quickening too, and I had to remind my brain that I wasn’t deprived of oxygen, I was just….being a good friend and comforting a really drunk (really cute) girl in her apparent time of need.  
When the cab stopped I handed him the money and uttered a quick ‘thank you’ shutting the door firmly before running up Marco’s driveway to her door. I hesitated. The fuck? Why am I hesitatiing now? There’s no going back if I’m already here. I took a deep breath and shook myself off before knocking twice on the door. It took her about a minute or so to actually come and open the door.  
Her eyes were on her shoes and her hands were rolled up in the sleeves of her sweater. I noted that it was different than the one she had been wearing the night we met.  
“H-hey…” was all she said without even so much as looking up at me. I could tell she had been crying and she probably didn’t want me to see her tear swollen face. However, I could honestly say that no matter what she looked like, she would still be beautiful.  
“Hey…” I replied, tilting my head to look at her face under her short bangs. “Are you alright there…?” she looked like she was swerving a bit, so on instinct I reached forward and took her upper arms to stabilize her. Letting myself in and making sure the door was closed all the way, I looked around and lead the both of us to the couch when I saw it, sitting her down first and making sure her head was up before settling in next to her. 

“So…why were you drinking…?” I looked over the back of the couch to the kitchen and saw an entirely empty bottle of tequila sititng there. How full the bottle was before she started drinking, I had no way of knowing. However I was still sure she drank more than her share.  
“Shit’s tough, man.” She shrugged and still didn’t look at me, a shiver running through her and making her whole body shake for a milisecond.  
“Well, do you want to tell me about it…” I offered to listen but didn’t push. She sighed and turned her head away from me, taking a breath as though she were about to speak and then remained quiet.  
“Marco, you can talk to me you know…” I shook her a little, just enough to encourage her a bit more. She took another breath and turned her head back to look at her shoes.  
“Remember my dick-head boyfriend. How he said he couldn’t come get me from the train?” She was looking up at me now and I could see the streaks of dried tears on her face.I resisted the urge to reach up and touch them, but I nodded in response to her question and gave her a look telling her to continue.  
“Well… I guess the reason he couldn’t pick me up was that his other girlfriend had showed up and he would have rather been with her.” She sighed and bit her lip. I blinked a few times and tried to grasp exactly what she was telling me.  
“Wait so… he was cheating on you?” I turned more towards her, secretly excited about all of this (which was kind of a dick move on my part…) She nodded and shook her head, looking away from me again. I could tell she was going to cry again.  
“Marco…I’m really sorry… but…he’s probably a real asshole if he can’t see what he’s got right here in front of him.” _Way to be cliche, Jean_ I internally chastised myself. She looked up at me and even in the darkness of the house I could tell she was blushing.  
“W-what?” she said like I had just told the world’s most outrageous lie. But I nodded and took the chace to scoot a little closer to her, mentally preparing myself for all the stupid things I might say that I shouldnt.  
“I mean it. You’re…well you’re gorgeous for one… but you’ve also got a really great aura around you…and I know that sounds really cheesy and lame but I can’t really put it another way.” I sighed and looked away from her, feeling utterly embarrassed by this point. What took me by surprise was when she suddenly laid her head on my shoulder. I could feel her body shaking with silent sobs. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and just let her cry. This was going to change everything…


	4. Holding someone's hair back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean takes care of a drunk Marco, even helping hold her hair back when she becomes sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I'M REALLY SORRY IT TOOK ME 500 YEARS TO UPDATE T___T been busy and I just couldnt get plot things figured out in my head.
> 
> But Thank you everyone who's read this so far and left me awesome comments and kudos and everything. Its been a real motivator to keep going ♥︎
> 
> Also this chapter title is another song title from Circa Survive. It just seemed fitting~

Marco cried for what seemed like hours. I didn’t really mind staying there to comfort her though. Really, I wanted nothing more than to be there for her and I still didn’t know why. Maybe being here would answer those questions for me.  
She started to hyperventilate after a while and all I could do was rub her back and tell her that she was going to be alright. She hadn’t looked up at me once. Whether it was because she was too drunk to hold her head up or she just didn’t want me to see her face while she was crying I didn’t know. I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair. It was down this time and despite the state she was currently in, it was amazingly soft.  


“Jean, I don’t feel so good…” She put her hand over her mouth and heaved a little. That was my que to pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. Her face was pressed into my chest and she wasn’t looking at me, just like before, but her hand was balled up in my tshirt and for some reason even just that small gesture made my stomach flutter again.  
I laid her near completely limp body on the cool tile floor and looked around on the counter for something to tie her hair back with. I didn’t find anything to instead I opted to just sit down beside her and hold her hair back instead. She was leaning in over the toilet and still sniffling back the last of her tears. I let out another small sigh and just continued rubbing her back, really unsure of what to even say at that point.  
But words weren’t really necessary anyway.  


After she’d emptied all the contents of her stomach she finally looked at me. Her cheeks were bright red with what I was assuming was embarrassment, but even so it was somehow really endearing and I couldn’t help but smile and reach out to touch her cheek. She nuzzled into my hand and held it with her own against her face, letting out a deep breath she seemed to have been holding.  
“I’m s-so sorry you had to see me like this, Jean…I’m so sorry…” she kept repeating the apology and moved her face into my hand so I couldn’t see it anymore. I bit my lip and moved my hand against her cheek, forcing her to look at me. I let out a shakey breath when I looked into her eyes. Even like this she was so….god damn beautiful. She looked so helpless and slightly pathetic. All I really wanted to do was hold her and never let go. Once I finally found my words again I shook my head and offered her a small smile.  
“You don’t have to be sorry…” I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to say. “In all honesty, I really couldn’t stop thinking about you, Marco.” I made this nervous almost laughing sound to try and make what I’d said a lot less weird. I continued, without looking at her face, feeling like if I had my heart would shatter into more than a thousand pieces.  


“I was about to call you when you called me… It sounds crazy right?” I finally chanced looking up at her for just a split second, eyes darting back downwards again. What the hell? This was so unlike me, and it was really annoying for my demeanor to change so suddenly for something so ridiculous. I heard Marco sniffle and then laugh softly. My eyes dragged up from her knees to her eyes, they seemed to glitter in the dim light of Marco’s bathroom. She was shaking her head and wiping at her eyes, I couldn’t really read her expression at this point so needless to say I was confused by all of what was happening.  
“In all honesty… I kept thinking of you too, Jean.” This time it was her turn to look away from me. I felt my heart start hammering in my chest as her words left her lips…her lips that I couldn’t stop staring at. Her lips that probably tasted like some fruity lip gloss flavor. The want for her made me taste it on my tongue. I swallowed hard again, and this time I was sure it was audible.  


“Really..? But your…boyfriend…?” I blinked and wrung my fingers, not sure that I should have said that. I looked at her face out of the corner of my eye, waiting for some kind of response. She just shook her head. “He can go eat a bag of dicks.” She scoffed a little, apparently surprised by the severity of own her words. I couldn’t help my self and started chuckling under my breath. I didn’t think she had it in her, honestly.  
“Well then…” I pulled her back into my chest with a smirk dancing over my lips. I was glad that I could smile with her like this. I realized we should probably get up off the cold tile floor in the bathroom and started standing up. She looked at me and tilted her head like a confused puppy, probably wondering if I was going to leave. I offered my hand to her and the bright smile that illuminated her face returned with an instant. I helped her up and put her arm over my shoulder, leading her to what I assumed was her bedroom, getting her to sit down on the bed and making sure she was able to sit up on her own before letting he go completely.  


“Are you still feeling nauseous?” I reached out and touched her forehead and her cheek absently as I asked her. She nodded with a little frown which made me return it. I ran my hand through her hair and sighed softly. A sudden burst of confidence was surging through me now and I was grateful for it. I was one step closer to being my normal self again.  
“You really shouldn’t drink like that again…” I said softly, not even sure if she could hear me. Silence greeted my voice so I looked over to see that her eyes were closed and she was nodding off. I couldn’t really help but smile at the sight, moving her to lay down on the pillow behind her, taking off her shoes before putting her feet up onto the bed and pulling the comforter up over her.  


“I should probably get a trashcan for her…” I looked around the room for any type of waste recepticle that looked like it could be used, placing it next to her bedside in the event that she may need it.  
I spent more time than I should have standing there looking at her sleeping figure. I realized I must look like a creeper so I shook my head out of the reverent trance I was in and turned off the light, whispering a hardly audible ‘goodnight’ before sighing at myself and walking out of the room to the door. I opened it only to find that there was suddenly torrential rain falling down, having walked here I sighed and looked to the couch in Marco’s still dark apartment. I shrugged and figured it would probably be better for me to stay anyway in case Marco ended up getting sick again. 

***** 

I was woken up at about 3:30am with Marco curled up on the floor next to the couch with her head on my arm. I sat up slowly and blinked, wondering when she’d gotten there, I reached out and touched her arm, shaking her gently to rouse her from her sleep.  
“M-Marco…?” I shook her again and waited for her head to slowly lift from her arms, noticing the red mark indicating she’d been there for a while. She looked around the room and bit her lip, looking embarrassed.  


“I…I thought you’d left…and I had a nightmare…so I wanted to be next to you…but I really didn’t want to wake you up…” She smiled with her sleepy eyes curling into a smile as well. “You looked so peaceful, I’d feel bad…” she rubbed her eyes and yawned softly. “I’m glad you didn’t leave…” she pulled her arms back and rested them in her lap.  
“O-oh…it’s fine…” I was sort of in a loss for words, having been woken up so suddenly, I shook my head, ruffling my hair so it wasn’t sticking to my cheeks anymore.  
“You had a nightmare…?” I looked at her and frowned, turning my legs so I was sitting up, reaching for her to come sit on the couch beside me, subconciously holding her hands in mine and looking at her with concern obvious in my eyes. “Do you want to tell me about it..?” I softly asked the question. She shook her head and suddenly shifted her position to lie there with her head in my lap, not looking up at me, her knees slowly curling up into her chest. I was taken aback for a moment but it didn’t take me long to give in and let out a shakey sigh, running my hands through her hair. It was slightly damp from what I assumed was sweat from her admittedly fitful sleep. I could only assume her nightmare was something to do with that douchebag boyfriend of hers. How could anyone find someone better than Marco? I guess I might have been a little biased but I really…truly, madly, deeply felt something for this girl. I felt like I was so close to figuring out what it was. I looked down at her softly breathing figure…and that’s when it hit me… I knew what it was about her that made me pine so hard over her…  
She was the one I saw in my dreams.  


The dreams filled with fire and ash…the ones that smelled so pungently of death and gore.  
She was the one I saved…from the mouth of the beast.  
I sat there in shock for a while. Eyes wide and mouth shut tight. How was I just now figuring this out? What made me even realize it? I wasn’t entirely sure. I let out another shaking breath that felt like I’d been holding it for years. When I breathed in, the air tasted stale as I tried to speak. I took another breath, willing this one to be a bit better.  
“H-hey Marco…” I looked down at her and she turned her head up to face me, a small smile glowing on her face.  
“Yeah, Jean?” she yawned out the response. I couldn’t help but blush at how completely angelic she looked like that. I prepared myself for what was about to come out of my mouth and nodded, more to myself than to her.  
“Please…let me keep you…”


	5. [HIATUS]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy busy.

I'm not sure how many people are actually reading this, but I won't have time to update it until the new year due to a job Ive taken out of my homestate.

Sorry about that!!! I promise I will make up for it when I can post again.

 

Thank you to everyone who /DOES/ read this. It really means so much to me.


End file.
